


【Jesse×樱庭诚】拉下神坛

by Zxinrs



Category: AI崩壊 - 浜口倫太郎 | AI Houkai - Hamaguchi Rintarou, HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxinrs/pseuds/Zxinrs
Summary: >cp：《High＆Low》Jesse × 《AI崩坏》樱庭诚>避雷：有樱庭诚×mob情节>没头没尾的黄色废料
Relationships: Jesse(High ＆ Low)/Sakuraba Makoto(AI Houkai)
Kudos: 2





	【Jesse×樱庭诚】拉下神坛

**Author's Note:**

> >cp：《High＆Low》Jesse × 《AI崩坏》樱庭诚  
> >避雷：有樱庭诚×mob情节  
> >没头没尾的黄色废料

  
  
樱庭诚一入狱就成为了监狱里炙手可热的明星。他样貌惊人、身份特殊，不过最重要的是他独特的人格魅力、过人的思维方式和宣扬的神圣思想，这里的每一个人都被其折服。

监狱里没有不憧憬樱庭诚的囚犯，甚至连狱警也被樱庭诚的思想蛊惑。他们无一不将樱庭诚奉为神，争先恐后为其提鞋，为的只是能博得樱庭诚一个专属的眼神。

樱庭诚偶尔会选择垂青他们中的一位，于是人人的最高理想便是能同樱庭诚一度春宵。

这天夜晚，樱庭诚和一名被他选中的囚犯在监狱操场的偏僻处会面。

“你想上我？”樱庭诚看着眼前被推开之后手足无措的人，藐视一笑，“想太多了吧？”

他拍拍身子，像是沾染上了什么脏东西一样，然后转身就要走。

囚犯吓得像是天塌下来了一样，他颤抖着手跪倒在地，拉住樱庭诚的裤腿使劲道歉：“对不起，对不起，我再也不敢了，求求您不要走。”他边说边慌张地脱下裤子，背对着樱庭诚撅起屁股，哀求道：“求求您上我吧。”

樱庭诚眼神悲悯地看着他，扶着性器不带任何感情地一插到底。囚犯强忍着后穴被撕裂的痛苦，将这都归为樱庭诚赐给他的宝物，就算疼痛也像是得到了洗礼一样幸福。  
  
这时有脚步声慢慢靠近，来人边走还边鼓掌，离得很远就喊道：“原来我们的监狱那么开放啊。”

樱庭诚没有正眼瞧来人，他埋头一个深顶，将身下的人顶得一颤，“想挨操后面排队。”

“哦？”那人大笑起来，一点都没当一回事，还自顾自地自我介绍道，“我叫Jesse，昨天刚刚来到监狱。”

樱庭诚这才抬头看了一眼，眼前正是他入狱前全国警视厅都还在重金追捕的逃犯Jesse。他面无波澜道：“我知道你。”

Jesse做出惊奇的表情，夸张道：“我的那点小事也能被樱庭警官记得，真是荣幸。”

“那么你看够了吗？”樱庭诚不打算继续话题，他摆动腰肢，狠狠地干着身下的囚犯，“还是说你在排队等操？”  
Jesse却对着他身下的囚犯扬扬下巴，答非所问道：“樱庭警官，看你一点表情都没有，操他很无聊吧。”

他边说边靠近了两个人，然后毫无征兆地就着两个人连接的姿势，一脚踢开了那囚犯。樱庭诚的性器一下子划离了温暖的肠道，暴露在外，他皱眉看着Jesse，并没有说话。

Jesse一脚踩在那囚犯的手背上，脚稍稍用力捻了捻，囚犯马上发出了痛苦的叫声。Jesse心满意足地一笑，道：“滚吧。”

那人闻言立刻连滚带爬地跑走了。

Jesse这才转头看向樱庭诚：“樱庭警官，别生气嘛，我也可以让你舒坦的。”Jesse做出举手投降的姿势，然后屈膝跪下，对着挺立的性器张开了嘴。他直接将樱庭的性器含到底，用喉咙加紧樱庭的顶端，反复收缩喉咙。

樱庭诚立刻发出了舒服的呻吟。

Jesse吐出樱庭的性器，抬眼问道：“怎么样，这个技术合格吗？”

“继续吧。”

Jesse的舌头时而舔弄樱庭的柱身，时而在敏感的马眼处打转。湿热的口腔配合舌头的进攻，在恰当的时机容纳恰当的长度。在操干囚犯时身体就已经有感觉的樱庭诚，并没有坚持太久就在Jesse的嘴里缴了枪。

一嘴的精液被Jesse一滴不漏地咽下。然后Jesse慢慢起身问道：“怎么样？”

“还好吧。”

樱庭诚稍作休整，伸手就要把裤子提上，却被Jesse拉住了。

“樱庭警官爽完就走，这样也太不给我面子了吧？”

樱庭诚没有说话，但眼神里写满了四个字：得寸进尺。

Jesse笑了笑，拉住樱庭诚的手一用力，将樱庭拽进自己的怀里，然后趁樱庭还没反应过来，他将手探向樱庭的后穴。

“开什么玩笑？”樱庭诚的声音瞬间冷了几分，他用力推开了Jesse，还不忘在两个人拉开距离前，向Jesse的腹部狠狠一踹。

趁着Jesse低头揉搓被攻击的腹部时，樱庭诚已经整理好了衣衫，再次准备离开。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

“什么？”

话音和动作几乎是同步进行的，Jesse一个健步冲上来，拳头朝樱庭诚的肚子而来。然而原警官樱庭诚也不是吃素的，下意识地侧身闪过了攻击。之后两个人扭打在一起，但樱庭诚很快意识到Jesse的武力远超他的想象，论拳头他可能不是Jesse的对手。

终于胜负被分了出来。在Jesse侧身滑步后，一条腿来到了樱庭诚的身后，趁其不备，一脚命中樱庭的腘窝，樱庭条件反射地跪了下来。然后Jesse一手擒住他的手臂，一脚踩在他的背上，将他从背后固定住，让他动弹不得。

Jesse居高临下地看着樱庭道：“虽然你受过系统的训练，可是终究是常年和AI打交道的退化了的弱鸡警察。”

“你！”樱庭诚回头怒视着他。

Jesse歪头痞笑道：“没什么好生气的，一会儿被我上得爽了，樱庭警官说不定还要求着让我操。”

“你敢？！”

“樱庭警官生气的样子真好看。整天冷着一张脸，若不是亲自领略过，我还以为警官您是性冷淡呢。”Jesse调侃道。

然后他用空出的手伸进兜里掏出了一坨麻绳。

“你哪来的绳子？”

“樱庭警官三天两头享用监狱里的肉洞，听说连狱警都被你尝过吧。和你比起来，我的绳子也算符合规矩吧。”

说完他将樱庭的两只手聚在一起，用绳子的一端缠了起来。系好死结后，Jesse又将绳子的另一端向上抛，绕过低矮的树枝，再拽下来，用另一端又缠了一个死结。樱庭诚就这么被Jesse整个吊了起来。

树枝虽矮，绳子却显然不够长，樱庭诚全身上下只有脚尖能勉强着地，大部分的重力依然要靠绳子绑住的双臂承担。樱庭诚是可以用脚踢打Jesse的，可是一旦抬起脚，他的双臂指定要残废了，一向理性的他不打算做亏本买卖，只能被吊起来任人宰割。

裤子被毫无征兆地扒了下来，接着樱庭感觉到Jesse滚烫的性器正顶着他的臀部。

“没有被用过吧，第一次会很痛哦，警官先生。”说完，Jesse的性器就挤进了樱庭诚的后穴里。未被开发过的肉穴好像十分好奇这个外来之物，肉壁争先恐后地拼命收缩，吮吸巨大的肉棒。

“嘶，真紧。”Jesse的手绕到前端，有技巧地撸动樱庭诚的性器，“警官先生请放松点。”

待稍微适应了一点后，Jesse开始慢慢抽插起来，一边也不忘变换角度找寻樱庭诚的敏感点。

“哈……啊！”樱庭诚突然颤抖了一下。

敏感点轻而易举地被经验丰富的Jesse找到。有了前后夹击的快感帮助，樱庭诚肉穴放松了不少，甚至开始分泌爱液。然而双臂负重的痛感让樱庭诚无暇顾及其他，只有在Jesse顶到体内的肉球时才能收获些快乐，但更多的是无止境的疼痛。

这时，樱庭的双腿突然被Jesse从中间打开，一手分别抱一只，从他的身体两侧被抬起来了。

“啊！”樱庭诚因为突如其来的动作而惊叫道。他被Jesse把着双腿整个举了起来，就像被把尿的小孩一样的姿势，被Jesse抱在怀里操干。

手臂负重的疼痛消失了，樱庭诚终于可以分心找回些理智，然而很快这理智就被快感抢占位置，然后全部淹没。没了疼痛的干扰，Jesse的每次进攻所带来的快感都被身体全盘吸纳，反馈给樱庭诚逐渐失控的大脑。失去了理智的大脑，传达给樱庭诚的信息是想被干得更深，想被操得更舒服。

“呜，再深一点。”

Jesse挑眉，笑道：“我就说你是个欠干的骚货。”

“嗯……”

忽然，三三两两的交谈声伴着脚步声在附近响起，是有人来了。

换做平时樱庭诚从来不屑于管这些，反倒还希望能被人发现。然而现在樱庭诚被一个初来乍到的犯人以下克上，从后面狠狠地贯穿，自己还一副舒服坏了的模样。这是绝对不能被看到的画面。情急之下，樱庭诚只能捂住嘴巴，减少声音发出的机会，祈祷不要被人发现角落里衣衫不整的两个人。

然而坏心眼的Jesse反而顶得更深了，几乎每一下都顶在樱庭的敏感点上。

“呜……”樱庭诚终究还是抵抗不住快感的冲击，他完全克制不住呻吟。随时可能暴露的情况，让他瞬间变得更敏感了，根本是恶性循环。然而他无能为力，只能咬紧手指，任由身后的人抓住他猛干。

樱庭诚这一刻真的感觉Jesse是个怪物，举着他操干这么久都不会累，反而越操越快，每一次都直指他的敏感点，让他欲仙欲死。

不过还好人群并没有注意到这里，很快他们就朝别的方向离开了。

樱庭诚刚刚松了一口气，就感受到背后的Jesse压迫过来，在他的耳边小声问道：“如果我抱着樱庭警官，边操你边做监狱巡回。让监狱里所有人都看看，他们敬仰的警官也是会被情欲征服的俗人，在男人身下根本和妓女无差的淫荡模样。警官你觉得怎么样啊？”

樱庭诚一惊，小声喊道：“Jesse！”然而这声音沾染了太多情欲，完全变成了一句撒娇的话。

“啧，一瞬间夹得好紧啊，看来很喜欢这个提案？”Jesse用力地顶弄着樱庭，调笑道。

“嗯……不要……”樱庭诚被性欲霸占的头脑根本想不出拒绝的漂亮话，只能拼命摇头。

“这要看你的表现了，警官。”Jesse边说边加速，同时为樱庭诚亮出了决定他命运的题目，“我快要射了，警官你要夹紧了，不许流出来。不然我们就来试试刚才的提案吧。”

“嗯，嗯……！”

樱庭诚没机会拒绝Jesse，就凭后穴率先到达了高潮。痉挛的肉穴对着性器猛吸，发出对精液的邀请，精液也很听话地喷涌而出，一波接一波，填满了樱庭诚的后穴，他甚至有种肚子里都被射入了精液的错觉。

Jesse将樱庭诚的双腿放在地上，然后慢慢退出樱庭的身体。

“不行太多了，夹不住……呜……”樱庭诚急坏了，全然一副快要哭出来的模样。然而任凭他怎么加紧双腿和屁股，精液还是穿越臀沟，顺着大腿流了下来，一滴一滴落在冰冷的水泥地上。

樱庭诚绝望地闭上双眼，被情欲染红的眼尾很快被泪水淹没。

“不要，求求你。”

长时间被吊在树上，血液严重不流通，加上高强度的性爱，樱庭诚只是喃喃着求饶了几句，就不受控制地昏了过去。

Jesse掏出小刀将绳子隔断，把失去意识的樱庭诚牢牢接在怀里。看着怀里昏厥的樱庭诚，他的眼里没什么多余的情绪，但还是好心地告诉他：

“骗你的。”  



End file.
